villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
The Healthy Band
The Healthy Band is a group of talking food that sings about being healthy and the main antagonists of the fifth episode of the internet series Don't Hug Me I'm Scared. The members include a human-sized piece of steak made to resemble a chef, a can of spinach, and a loaf of bread who drums. Later on, a fridge also joins. ''Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 5'' Ironically though they are a band they aren't very good singers, and their song is more talking than singing. Their song says that bland foods are healthy while tasty foods are unhealthy, and later they contradict one another over what foods are good for you and what foods are bad and will "make your teeth turn grey". They become angry when interrupted by the telephone ringing, though they themselves interrupt or ignore Duck Guy's questions. When Duck Guy tries to escape (perhaps after being warned by Red Guy on the phone), they have a can that eats Duck Guy's organs and puts them into smaller cans, which is then fed to the Yellow Guy. They are the most evil teachers to appear in the series, because they actually kill a main character in a gruesome manner and feed him to his friend. ''Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 6'' The steak and spinach can make a minor appearance when Red Guy messes around with the machine used to make the different teachers appear. Shrignold the Butterfly turns into the steak when Red Guy presses a button, and he sings the line "Ice cream beef? Ice cream beef makes your teeth go grey!" and then turns into the spinach can when Red Guy presses another button, who sings "Doesn't matter, just throw it away! Why not try some..." but the Red Guy presses yet another button before she can finish, causing the spinach can to be replaced by a copy of Duck Guy. Possible Symbolism Their song might symbolize how the health and dieting industries flip-flop over what is considered healthy over time, giving rise to contradictory dietary advice from different sources. The episode itself may also be promoting vegetarianism or veganism, because of how Duck Guy is brutally murdered and stuffed into a can (with his smiling face on it) to be eaten by his own friend Yellow Guy, unbeknownst to him. It is akin to how people eat meat without thinking of the gruesome way the animal died. In another sense, the episode may also represent how children are discouraged from questioning what they are taught. When Duck Guy begins to question the Healthy Band, he is interrupted, kept from answering the phone and gaining knowledge from Red Guy, and finally killed as punishment. The puppets being encouraged to stick to eating plain foods can represent them being discouraged from thinking outside the box. Gallery Images 3cacbc2c30c64bf8b6383dde4e5f0203.png|The steak watching the phone ring, astonished Giant can.png|The giant can after murdering the Duck Guy Fridge.png|The fridge, a member of the Healthy Band. bread.png|The bread, a member of the Healthy Band, while singing his first line in the song. Spinach_Can.png|Spinach can |undefined|link=undefined |undefined|link=undefined Videos Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 5 Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 5 EXPLAINED Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 6 Trivia *The Bread is the only member that does not seem to be villainous nor antagonistic. *When Duck Guy was on the phone, it is possible that the Healthy Band stole the phone and replaced it with food. Navigation The category can still apply if the second appearance is minor. Category:Murderer Category:Internet Villains Category:Youtube Movie Villains Category:Mature Category:Karma Houdini Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Liars Category:Brainwashers Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Symbolic Category:Food Category:Contradictory Category:Successful Category:Sadists Category:Horror Villains Category:Teams Category:Enigmatic Category:Comedy Villains Category:Homicidal Category:Genderless Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Partners in Crime Category:Brutes Category:Non-Action Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Thief